


Room Service

by BeachSundae



Category: Karlie Kloss - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Karlie Kloss - Freeform, Taylor Swift - Freeform, kaylor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeachSundae/pseuds/BeachSundae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karlie is a BDSM enthusiast. Taylor is a maid at her hotel..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room Service

 

Karlie lazily slumped against the leather chair in her hotel room with a cigarette dangling from her lip. She was bored. After returning from a surprisungly uneventful BDSM convention with a small group of companions, she sat alone in her chair, idly swinging around a whip. Karlie wanted to try out her new purchases, but it seemed rather sad to test them on her own body. She needed someone else in the room with her. She needed a lab rat. 

 

Karlie decided to to ring up reception to order room service, with the added request "Send up the cutest girl you've got"

 

After twenty agonising minutes there was a knock at the door and a feminine voice "Room service!"

 

Karlie bit her lip, holding back a devious smile, and then proceeded to open the door. A _very_ cute blonde with baby blue eyes and an adorable little smile greeted her in the hallway. Karlie grinned and stood aside to let her in. She rolled in the service trolley and gave Karlie the rundown of what she had ordered and the prices. Karlie watched her from the bed. She loved how the girl would bend down to retrieve plates from under the trolley. She had to bite the inside of her cheek when she caught a glimpse of her inner thigh from under her uniform. 

 

"Can I help you with anything else?", asked the girl, who's name - Karlie had quickly learned - was Taylor.

 

"Yes, actually. You can", Karlie chuckled.

 

Taylor flashed a professional smile "How can I help?"

 

Karlie licked her lips and stepped in a little closer. She leaned in to Taylor's ear and whispered "You and I both know why you're really up here"

 

Taylor looked up "You asked for the 'cutest girl here'. I know exactly why you want me", Taylor said in a voice that was low and sultry. 

 

"In that case, I want you to strip. No clothes at all", Karlie instructed, her dominance already beginning to shine through. 

 

"Okay", Taylor smiled and began unbuttoning her little uniform dress. 

 

"I want you to call me Mistress", Karlie said, opening out all of her new toys. 

 

"I will, Mistress", Taylor said. "Wow, you've come prepared"

 

"I was at a convention", explained Karlie. "I've a lot of brand new leather", she laughed, softly. She was now dressed in deep black lingerie. 

 

"Can't wait", Taylor said, standing to attention in the middle of the room. She was bare, her creamy skin so soft and clear that Karlie was almost hesitant to mark it. _Almost_  

 

"On the bed. Now", she instructed.

 

Taylor nodded and proceeded to do as told. Karlie seemed like a girl who shouldn't be tested and Taylor was eager to please her. She lay out on the sheets and Karlie began to secure a collar and lead around her neck.

 

"Don't worry, I'll only use it for a couple minutes. This will be used if you disobey me", Karlie smiled.

 

Taylor's face turned a light pink on hearing Karlie's words. Her hands were then tied to the bed posts with velour lined chains. 

 

"Spread your legs", Karlie ordered. Taylor obeyed.

 

"Like this, Mistress?"

 

"Just like that, baby", Karlie smiled. She noticed how wet Taylor was already becoming, a thin layer of sweat coating her inner legs.

 

"Hmm, what's this?", Karlie asked, retrieving a vibrator from her bag of toys.

 

Taylor's eyes widened slightly and she let out a breathy "Oh"

 

"This is just for you, kitty", Karlie smirked, gently tugging at the lead, which made Taylor gulp.

 

Karlie switched it on and began teasing the inside of Taylor's thighs. Taylor gasped softly as the vibrator ran up and down along her wet skin. Karlie moved it across her lower stomach and then returned to Taylor's core, never touching where Taylor needed her the very most. Karlie slowly moved it along the opening of Taylor's cunt, its sweet pulses still not pleasuring her clit, which throbbed with need. 

 

"Mistress", Taylor whimpered.

 

"Mhmm?", Karlie said, gently pulling at the lead with a wicked grin. 

 

"Please...", Taylor breathed.

 

"Please, what?", Karlie smiled, holding the vibrator at Taylor's entrance.

 

"I need it", Taylor whined, pouting her lip.

 

"What do you need, kitty? Do you want it on your clit?"

 

Taylor nodded, making the chain of her lead rattle "I do, Mistress"

 

"Say it", Karlie grunted with a quick tug.

 

"I want it on my clit, Mistress. Please?"

 

Karlie nodded and chuckled "What a good girl you're being"' she said. And with that, Karlie placed the vibrator around Taylor's clit.

 

" _Oh_ ", Taylor gasped. "Oh, _yes_ , Mistress", she groaned. She began squirming on the bed but Karlie kept her firmly in place with the lead. 

 

"Don't you dare come until I say you are allowed", Karlie said in a warning tone. Taylor was beginning to enjoy this a little too much for her liking. 

 

"Okay, Mistress", Taylor whispered, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

 

"We are finished with this", Karlie said and pulled the vibrator away. Taylor bit on her tongue to stop herself from whimpering.

 

"I have a much better toy", Karlie smiled and rummaged around her bag for something else. She then revealed a gel strap on and Taylor's mouth opened slightly on seeing it. Karlie also pulled out a small leather whip. She untied Taylor from her chains and told her to get on all fours. Taylor obeyed and turned around.

 

"Mmm, you're so wet for me", Karile smiled, pleased with how Taylor's body was reacting to her actions. 

 

"Fuck", Taylor muttered.

 

Karlie then began teasing once more. She ran along the opening of Taylor's cunt and pushed the tip into her entrance. But never did she dare to enter her entirely just yet. Karlie liked to play. 

 

"I want it, Mistress", Taylor whined. "Oh, please"

 

"I love it when you beg, kitty", Karlie giggled. 

 

"I'm so so horny for you, Mistress", Taylor whimpered. She pushed her center against the the tip of the strap on but Karlie gave her a light spank with the whip, causing Taylor to yelp.

 

"Uh uh", she scolded. "Bad kitty"

 

"I'm sorry, Mistress", Tayor said. And she was. She didn't want to disappoint Karlie.

 

"Good girl. All right, I'll let you have it. But one more slip up and you'll have to be punished"

 

Taylor remained quiet as Karlie positioned herself. And then she felt a burning sensation as she felt Karlie's strap on begin to slide into her. Her muscles tightened as she felt around Karlie's cock. It felt so good to have her inside of her. Taylor buried her face in her pillow to muffle her soft groans but Karlie pulled her right back up with the lead. 

 

"Does that feel good, kitty?", Karlie asked as she slowly pumped in and out of Taylor's cunt. 

 

"Oh, yes it does, Mistress", Taylor groaned. "It feels so so good, I love having you inside me"

 

"I am glad", Karlie smiled, placing one hand on the small of Taylor's back to steady herself. "I'm gonna go harder, okay?"

 

"Okay, Mistress"

 

Karlie began to slide faster and harder into Taylor's walls. Taylor moaned loudly with each thrust. A crack of Karlie's whip to her left buttock sent her into pleasurable waves of ecstasy. Her head was reeling. After a few minutes Karlie began to slam even harder and her whip was thrown aside as she used both hands to steady herself on Taylor's hips. 

"Turn around, baby", Karlie panted. Taylor obeyed and lay on her back. Karlie lifted her legs up onto her shoulders and placed the strap on inside her once more.

 

"Fuck, Mistress", Taylor moaned. "I'm close"

 

"Do not come yet", Karlie warned.

 

"But, Mistress, I-"

 

"I said _no coming_ ", Karlie repeated, an anger rising inside of her.

 

Taylor bit down on her lip and whimpered. Tears were nearly coming to her eyes - Karlie was fucking her so good and she wanted nothing more than to orgasm for her.

 

"Sit up", Karlie instructed. Taylor did as told and sat up, her back facing the wall. Karlie took her arms and placed them around her shoulders. She unhooked the lead and threw it aside. She repositioned herself at Taylor's cunt and proceeded to finish her off. Taylor ran her fingers through Karlie's hair and moaned " _Mistress_ " into her neck. She draped a leg around Karlie's waist to get more comfortable. 

 

"I need to come soon", Taylor whispered, giving Karlie her best sad eyes.

 

"I will tell you when that is allowed", Karlie said, keeping her pace steady, but very firm.

 

"But it feels so good", Taylor whimpered. 

 

"I am punishing your pestering by not allowing it", Karlie smirked.

 

"Ohh", Taylor exclaimed, aggravated to no end. 

 

Karlie tortured her further by kissing Taylor's lips. She gently tugged at Taylor's bottom lip with her teeth. Taylor moaned. Pulling away from Taylor, Karlie tilted her chin and gazed into her rich blue orbs as she pumped away. Taylors breath was hot and heavy. Beads of sweat were forming at her brow. Her skin was coated in a thin layer of it. Karlie could feel a sticky liquid dripping from Taylor's cunt as her orgasm begged to be set free. She stared into the girls pleading eyes once more, filled with a desperate need. She was beginning to tremble.

 

"P-please", Taylor whispered.

 

Karlie narrowed her gaze and held Taylor's waist in place as she hardened her motions

 

"Come"

 

Taylor threw her head back and came undone in the most beautiful of ways. Her hips bucked against Karlie's as she rode against the strap on. She moaned and panted and dug her nails into Karlie's back. Trails of come squirted from her sex and onto the sheets (and Karlie, too). Karlie held onto Taylor's back and head as she came down from her high. She gently placed Taylor down on the bed as she slowed down her pace. Taylor was shaking, her legs trembling with arousal. Karlie petted the girls hair as she finished. She leaned down and planted a tender kiss on Taylor's collarbone. And then at her chest before sliding out of her. 

 

"Here, kitty", Karlie said as she crawled over Taylor's chest. She teased the outside of her mouth with the strap on and Taylor sucked away the last remaining traces of her. She kept her big blue eyes on Karlie's as she sucked. Karlie bit her lip and caressed Taylor's cheek

 

"Good girl"

 

 


End file.
